Bronya Zaychik
Bronya is an obtainable character of Guns Girl - School Day Z. She is voiced by : *Kana Asumi(JP). *Kana Hanazawa(JP). *TetraCalyx(CN). Biography She was affected by the source but saved by Kiana and Mei. She decided to join the group so she can be protected, including her robotic armor to be removed. Official Description Bronya Zaychik is the adopted daughter of a Russian Industry Family Biz CEO and the experimental subject of Humanoid Weapon Project. Bronya's personality was deleted for better compatibility with the machine. *Birthday: August 18 *Age: 14 *Height: 147cm *Weight: 40kg *Three Sizes: 74-55-76cm Personality She is a humanoid,cold and emotionless.She loves Homu. In-game Statistics * Character Growth (Bronya Zaychik must be obtained through the gacha or reach vip level 6) Battle Trait : *Armored Bunny, Bronya's Shield, can negate all forms of damage while it is active. This includes DoT damage such as poison, bleed, or burn. The shield will be lifted during its attacks. Attacks : *Getting too close to Bronya will cause Armored Bunny to knock you back with its shield.Occasionally, Armored Bunny will aim and shoot a rocket at the player character. *The rocket will explode on contact with the ground and cause damage with small AoE.Occasionally, *Bronya will use her Armored Bunny to slash and dash forward and inflict large damage and chaos state on the player character if hit. The chaos status however can still be inflicted even when not hit by her slash, since it has a wider range. However, the player won't take any damage from the chaos status itself. *Bronya can use her Armored Bunny to shoot a huge laser beam, stun-locking and dealing huge amounts of damage on the player. Tips : *Keep distance from Bronya and only attack her when she lifts up her shield. *Avoid close combat unless you have shields or have high enough dodge rate.Before using her dash or laser, she will charge up for a while, giving you enough time to react. *It is recommended to dodge these attacks by moving behind her, and use this vulnerability frame to deal huge amounts of damage at her. *Do make sure you have enough space to move behind her, especially since Bronya constantly moves backwards slightly while she fires her laser. *Never tank her beam unless you are strong enough to do so. *Bronya is still affected by all forms of status effects (except for Polymorph and time stop). You can use this to your advantage by stunning/freezing Bronya while her shield is inactive, causing her to be permanently vulnerable for the status duration.Bronya can still be inflicted by status effects while her shield is on. She will not receive damage from it however. This can be problematic as freezing/stunning her while her shield is on will not remove it and only drag out the fight Plank Set This set is drop from Bronya Weekly Boss. They have blackhole relate ability. Defeating may reward the players with the following: *Plank Sniper Rifle *Plank Grenade *Plank Decoy Missile *Plank AE Suit *Plank Dogma *Plank Catalyst Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters